To Help a Friend
by JPMod
Summary: Team Possible comes out of retirement to help a friend in need.  Story 4 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series
1. Chapter 1

In response to feedback regarding "Moodulated Memories":

Hbkfan84 – (chuckle) Quite a romantic, are ya? As I said, I'll **see** what potential couples, other than Kim and Ron, would spring up as I write the series. :)

To everyone: If anyone catches any goofs in my stories regarding any canon facts, as Forlong had caught, I appreciate telling me, so I can correct them. Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories that Disney doesn't own are mine. :)

A/N: Well, after writing some nice stories to start off the series, I think I'm ready for a nice action/adventure/drama for a change. It's part of a story arc I have in mind. :)

This story is long. My longest KP story yet written, thus it is divided into two chapters for better reading instead of putting it all in one chapter.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: May 2005

Summery: Team Possible comes out of retirement to help a friend in need.

* * *

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

To Help a Friend  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The man looked at the notes, photographs, detailed plans, and personal files of certain people. He was quite pleased. Everything was coming together as he predicted. He turned to his most trusted aid.

"Everything is set. All we have to do is set the pieces in motion. You know what to do."

"Yes," the aid said as he bowed. "It shall be done." He then left the room.

The man smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

For Debra Oxford Tsuda, freshman student of Upperton University, tonight was a special night. She was busy packing her books and notebooks from her desk into her backpack. It was easy to tell that she was quite excited.

"Whoa, Debra!" a female voice spoke from the bed on the opposite side of the dorm room. "Slow down! You look like you're going to burn yourself out!"

"Sorry, Loretta," Debra replied sheepishly. "I can't help but feel excited." She turned to her roommate. "I've been to the university's planetarium a few times since I arrived at Upperton U, but this will be the first time my astronomy class will be **using** the planetarium for class!" She smiled. "It will be interesting to see how Professor Cochrane will use the planetarium for his lecture."

Loretta Brown, a brown-skinned UU sophomore student from New York City, chuckled as she sat up from her lying position she was using to read. "Understandable. This is the first time I've seen you this giddy for class. You love astronomy as much as I do with accounting." She held up her book on Complex Accounting.

After closing her backpack, Debra swung it through her arms to position it on her back. "And I deeply appreciated your mathematical wizardry, Loretta. You and Kim have helped me big with getting by math."

The other girl, with black/brown neck-length hair, dismissed it with a wave. "No big deal. It's easy for me."

"No big deal?" Debra smirked. "It's a **big** deal for me. You can crunch numbers, no prob. I'm having problems just crunching them under my foot."

Loretta lightly laughed as she gazed into the blue eyes of the petite brown/blonde-haired gymnastic athlete. "As I said, it's no big deal. I'm glad I can help." She smiled slyly. "I'm still surprised, even after three weeks, that you've befriended Kim Possible of all people."

Debra rolled her eyes. "Again? Loretta… We have things in common, especially regarding the whole 'popularity,'" she quoted with her fingers, "thing. She's human like everyone else. I can't see why everyone can't see that."

"Maybe because she's a **hero**." Loretta rose from the bed and sat at her desk.

"She's **retired**, Loretta. She and Ron realized they couldn't constantly save the world and keep up with university studies."

"Nevertheless, she is still considered a hero by many regardless how long ago she **retired**."

Debra just shook her head, her long, nearly waist-length, freed hair waved a bit from the movement of her head, before looking at her watch. "I better get going." She moved toward the door. "Have fun crunching numbers."

"Will do," Loretta replied as she held up her calculator before placing it back down again on the desk. "I'm ready for some **serious** crunching!"

Debra chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Loretta turned toward the work assignment she was given to go along with the chapters she had just read minutes ago.

"Feel my wrath, you evil, dark side numbers!" she cried out with an evil gleam in her eyes.

* * *

In the girls' dorm building next door of Debra and Loretta's building, Kim Possible, her shoulder-blade length red hair in a ponytail, stood at the windows of her third-floor dorm room, looking at the few people walking about. It was few minutes to 8 PM. She slightly grinned upon seeing Debra leaving her dorm building with a slight hop in her steps.

"There she goes," Kim said before turning around to look at Monique, who was lying on her bed. "Debra sure looks excited."

"Can you blame her?" Monique smirked. "That girl loves astronomy to bits. Kind of strange she chose such a career. With all the city lights in Japan, how could she have seen the stars, growing up in that country?"

Kim shrugged as she sat on her own bed. "Beats me. I had never questioned why she chose to be an astronomer." She picked up a notebook and pencil. "She must have been influenced in some form or another."

"True," Monique replied before looking down at the fashion magazine she was reading as a break from schoolwork. "I certainly don't question the career paths you've chosen. For the girl who can do **anything**, you can be **anything**."

"Not true, Monique," Kim sighed. "I can't do everything."

"Ah!" Kim's friend responded. "This coming from a woman who flew her dad's experimental space plane down to Earth from a space station… And she was only a teenager!"

Kim chuckled. "Fredrick had given me lessons on the way up." She eyed her roommate. "And again, I **can't **do everything. You know this."

Monique smirked and shrugged before eyeing the notebook and pencil in Kim's hands. "Schoolwork or diary?"

"Diary," Kim answered before looking down at the notebook. "I like to add a few more entries to today's journal before tackling today's work."

"Good for you, girl. I always had said you should've had a paper diary and not the electronic one you had before."

Kim just smiled with a nod. She had told Monique long ago that Wade Load had hacked into her personal computer and read her diary entries stored there. What Kim hadn't told Monique was Wade gave himself away by mentioning Kim's accidentally using the boy's bathroom in high school. No one had saw her used the bathroom, so it left the simple conclusion that the little computer nerd read her diary. She had been pissed and immediately changed to the old-fashioned paper and pencil to record her diary logs.

Giving a small chuckle on that memory, Kim put pencil to paper and jotted down her entries to today's log.

* * *

Debra was walking back to her dorm room after, what she considered, a wonderful class. It was fun having a lecture where the professor used the planetarium as a tool to get his points across. She clutched her astronomy book to her chest, thinking of the assignment the professor has given the class.

It was sometime after 10 PM and the path back to the girls' dormitories were empty, for there were very few people out at this time of the time. Most students were either studying, at very few late night classes, or sacked out in bed.

Far as Debra was concerned, there was nothing to worry about as she gazed ahead along the path.

She was so preoccupied that she did not noticed, until too late, a man have jumped out of a few bushes behind her and knocked her unconscious on the back of the head. Another joined the man as they picked her up by the arms and took her away.

All that remained of the young freshman student was her astronomy book, which laid on the walkway.

* * *

Kim frowned as she walked side-by-side with Ron as they left the athletic building where the dojo was housed. It was past 8 AM and she couldn't understand what had happened.

Ron noticed her mood. "Come on, Kim, I'm sure Debra have a reasonable explanation why she didn't show up."

"That's it, Ron," Kim said. "For the past three weeks, she always showed up on time for our martial art workouts regardless how little or much school work either of us have. It's not like her."

Sighing, seeing Kim was still concerned, Ron tried a different approached. "How about we stop by her dorm room and see if she's okay?"

Giving the man she loved a small smile, she nodded her consent. Maybe she was blowing things out of proportions. Kim took Ron's hand and squeezed it. They walked hand-in-hand toward the girls' dormitories.

As they approached the girls' dormitories, the couple noticed a university security patrol car parked outside Debra's dorm building. For Kim, she knew the patrol car was not there when she left for the dojo at 6:30 AM. She hoped nothing bad had happened, given the cluster of students talking quietly about the building.

Kim and Ron climbed the stairs to the second floor and approached Debra's dorm room. There were few girls standing about, yet they were all focused on Debra's dorm room. Upon knocking the door, a voice was heard on the other side.

"Who is it?" Kim recognized Loretta Brown's voice.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Loretta," Kim called out. "We're here to find out whether Debra is okay. She missed her workout with us this morning."

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Loretta. Yet Kim and Ron immediately noticed the university security officer behind Loretta in the room. "Oh, thank goodness, you're here! Maybe you can help out!" She gestured for the two to enter the room before closing the door.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as he and Kim looked at Loretta then the security officer.

The security officer answered. "I'm afraid Miss Tsuda is missing. A student found this book," he held up an astronomy book, "on the path leading from the planetarium to the girls' dorms. It have Miss Tsuda's name on it. The student brought it to the lost-and-found department, whom immediately brought the book here. Miss Brown here found it odd that her roommate didn't came home last night from her astronomy class. When she was given the astronomy book, she knew something must have happened to Miss Tsuda, so she had called security. We've already, by phone, questioned Miss Tsuda's astronomy professor, and he said that last he saw of her was that she was walking back to the girls' dorms from the planetarium last night."

Taking his pen, the officer pointed to Kim. "You've mentioned moments ago that Miss Tsuda was to meet you for a workout, Miss Possible. Can please explain?"

"She and I occasionally workout at the university's dojo since we first met three weeks ago. This morning was one of our scheduled workouts. She didn't show up." Kim was feeling horrified that something could have happened to Debra.

"When and where was the last time you've seen, Miss Tsuda?" the officer asked.

"Last night, when she left the dorm building for class," Kim replied. "My dorm room is in the building next door on the third floor. As my friend, she told me that she had class last night, so I knew she would be leaving, so I watched from my window. I haven't seen her since."

The officer nodded as he wrote down what Kim said. "Anyone was with you at the time?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, my roommate Monique Williams."

"We'll be questioning her to verify your story, but I don't see why we can't issue out a statewide Amber Alert. Thus far, all stories seem to lead to the case that Miss Tsuda was abducted."

Kim and Ron's eyes went wide at this, while Loretta in shock felt her knees gave out and sat on her bed.

"This can't be happening," Loretta whispered. "Why her?"

The officer shrugged. "She is quite well known now. Possible someone kidnapped her for ransom, to prevent Upperton U from winning anymore gymnastic tournaments, or…" His voice trailed off, leaving his words unsaid. For Kim, Ron, and Loretta, they swallowed knowing well what the officer was saying without words.

"Now if you excuse me," the officer said as he took out a directory of names, "I'll be questioning Miss Possible's roommate before issuing my report. The police will be keeping this book to analyze for any possible clues." With that said, he left.

Kim knelt in front of Loretta and took her hand. She had only met Debra's roommate once when she and Monique came by only once to visit Debra two weeks ago. "Debra will be found. She'll be okay."

Loretta only nodded. "I was lucky to have grown up in New York City in a good neighborhood. I've read and heard of the horrors other families endured, yet this is the first time I've experience anything like this happening to someone I know." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I hope she's **alive**. I can't imagine her…"

"Don't think that," Kim responded in a soothing tone. "She's **alive**." Kim's green eyes then blazed with determination. "Everything is going to be okay."

Standing up, Kim looked at Loretta. "Are you going to be okay?"

Loretta gave a small smile. "I'll be fine. I'll call some of my friends to comfort me. I'm still in shock." She pointed to Kim as her voice rose. "I can see what you're going to do. Bring her **home**."

Kim's expression was full of purpose. "I will." With that said, she left the room with Ron at her heels.

"Kim! KP!" Ron shouted as he speed walked fast to catch up with his girlfriend as she walked across the short distance to her dorm building. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Stopping and turning to face her boyfriend, she replied vigorously. "Yes. Someone took our friend, Ron. They made it **personal**. Every minute the police waste on gathering evidence would decrease the chance that Debra could be found alive. I want to find her."

Ron knew that when she has this particular look on her face, she was not going to back out. Spending all those years as her friend, partner, and boyfriend, he knew himself what he was going to do. "**'We**', KP. **We** will find her. I'm going to be by your side as I had before and always will." He smirked, eyes full of love and power.

Kim sighed with a grin as her heart fluttered as she looked into his brown eyes with love shining in her own. She knew he would say that. He was always by her side through the good and bad times of her life, and she couldn't imagine saving the world or living her life without him.

With hands on his arms, Kim reached up and gave a kiss on his lips and lingered there for a few moments. He returned the kiss with equal affection.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes as hers narrowed with a firm grin. "Let's find our friend, partner."

With those words, Team Possible was **back**.

* * *

Slowly, Debra woke up. Her eyes were still closed as she rose from a lying position. The last thing she remembered was walking back to her dorm when she felt something clocked the back of her head. She reached back to examine the area where she was hit and felt the bruise and some swelling, but other than that she felt okay.

Opening her eyes, she saw she was sitting on a small bed with metal framework, the type seen sometimes the army uses. The room has concrete walls and ceiling, and it was softly a glowed with light from a single bulb from the ceiling. Next to the bed was a small table with some fruit, an empty glass, and pitcher of water.

Then she noticed her attire. She no longer wore the sweatshirt and cargo pants she wore to astronomy class, but a simple long sleeved blue shirt and matching slacks. Shivering, she hoped whomever undressed her didn't done anything gross, yet she felt her body wasn't violated, for she would knew if she was.

"Where am I?" Debra asked, speaking for the first time since awakening.

"Miss Tsuda, you're finally awake," a male voice spoke.

Startled, Debra glanced to the source of the voice and noticed a speaker above the door and the wall-mounted camera above the speaker. The door she noticed was thick steel and did not have a knob or handle, thus she realized it could only be open from the outside. Slowly getting up, the young woman checked the door to see whether it can be open regardless.

"I assure you, Miss Tsuda, that the door can't be open from the inside. The hinges, as you can see, can't be prided apart, even if you tried to use the edges of the bed's metal frame on it. Simply, it's best for you to just sit down and wait things out."

"Who are you?" she shouted, feeling irritated and angry that she was kidnapped. "What do you want from me?"

The male voiced chuckled. "Typical first time response for anyone in your position.

"As for who I am, I'm not going to say. One would be foolish to gloat and reveal one's name to his prisoner. As for what I want from you…"

After hearing the unknown stranger said about what he wanted, Debra's face went from shock to anger.

"_I got to get out of here!"_ she mentally exclaimed.

* * *

If there were any doubts that Team Possible was back, it was laid to rest as the two young people walked across the campus together – both in their known black mission shirts, cargo pants, belts, and backpacks. Ron's were not the same size as two years ago, due to his added growth, but Kim's were the same with bare midriff. Just her shirt were bit more tighter given her breasts expanded a bit to make the shirt bit more snug than it was two years ago.

Upon seeing the pair, people stepped aside to let the duo past with two of their friends besides them. The word of Debra's abduction has already spread throughout the university, especially after the statewide Amber Alert announcement, and already the word was spreading of the return of Team Possible.

"I still can't believe someone would kidnap, Debra," Felix said as his motorized wheelchair kept pace with Kim and Ron.

"What's to believe?" Monique replied heatedly. "She's smart, pretty, and quite famous now. I wouldn't be surprise there would be sickos who would want something from her."

"Monique…" Kim called out. "Please don't think that way." The thought of such a thing happening to Debra sick her.

Ron agreed. "KP is right. Let's not think such thoughts. The bad dudes will get what's coming to them." He then smirked. "Besides, knowing how well Debra can fight, I doubt anyone can touch her in such a way. She would have the goons flung into the walls… face first."

Kim, Monique, and Felix smiled. They knew Debra's martial arts skills were quite formidable.

They finally arrived at the spot Debra was kidnapped. University Security, with the police, already combed the area for clues and found nothing.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "Wade."

The 14 year-old tech genius appeared on the screen. "Go, Kim."

After Kim had changed into her mission clothes in her dorm room, she had immediately contacted Wade Load. The black teen had been surprised to see Kim in her mission clothes, and after she told him of the current sitch involving Debra, Wade was eager to again help Team Possible.

"What you got?" Kim asked. Just before leaving her dorm, Wade had mentioned he would do a search on anything that would help find out who had taken Debra.

"I've checked the video from several cameras from the closest buildings to the spot where Debra was taken. This is the vid from the moment she was abducted."

The screen changed to a vid from the closest building that was in front of Debra. Monique, Ron, Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, and Felix stood behind Kim to watch the vid. It was clear that Debra was far to see any details on her, especially since it was dark. Yet after a minute or so, they watched as a man smacked her on the head, and another came to help the first man carried Debra off with arms around her waist and under her arms.

Wade continued. "Now this next vid is from a building closest to the closest parking lot from the point of abduction."

The vid changed to show the lighted parking lot, where a few cars were parked. The two men appeared as they dragged Debra into a waiting van. Despite the light from the tall lampposts, the van was position in a dark area, thus the details of Debra and her abductors couldn't be seen, as well as they were far to make out any details.

"Wait," Monique pointed. "Can you make out the license plate number?"

"Yep," Wade answered. The screen zoomed in on the van's rear plate. "That plate was lighted by the van's rear plate lights. The police already had looked at the vids and found the plate number. Reports indicated they're already on the case of checking out the plate number and tracking who own the van."

Ron spoke out. "So it was simple to just track the plate number, right?" He was rubbing his chin with Rufus imitating him as they look at the small screen.

"I don't know," Kim frowned suspiciously. "This feels too easy. Something is not right. Why would the kidnappers let the license plate number be shown? Is the number phony?"

"No," Wade replied. "I've checked the number to state registries, and the number is legit."

Looking at the vid, an idea came to Kim. "Wade, do a split screen and show both vids and played them together." The screen split and both vids started to play together. "Now freeze on the frame when Debra was carried off the path and freeze on the frame when she was about to be place into the van." Both vids froze on the frames indicated.

Ron was scratching his head. "You got me, KP. What are you looking for?"

Looking between the two frames, Kim spotted something. "This." She pointed to Debra in each frame. "Notice her height to that of the abductors."

"Yeah," Felix agreed. "In the frame when she was carried off the sidewalk, notice her legs are dangling in the air. The frame where she was about to be place in the van, her feet are **touching** the ground."

The revelation hit everyone as Kim spoke. "That's not Debra being put in the van. It's someone else wearing her clothes to make it look like it's her."

"Deception?" Ron asked, looking into Kim's eyes.

Kim nodded. "Deception. They want to throw everyone off track."

Wade appeared on the screen again. "And they done a pretty good job at that. The police and the Amber Alert system are focusing on the van. It is clear they didn't caught the height difference."

Kim continued. "This means that they managed to get Debra off campus through another way. Have you checked the vids from other cameras?"

The teen boy nodded. "Already done, but other than these two vids, all others don't show anything."

Monique spoke out as she pointed down the path toward the parking lot in the distance. "They switched Debbie between here and the parking lot, right? So they must have switched her between here and the parking lot."

Kim saw what she was thinking. "Good idea, Monique. Maybe there are clues along the path."

Wade cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I want to let you know, Kim, that you'll be getting help shortly."

"Help?" Kim asked bewildered. "From who?"

Suddenly a shadow was cast over them. Looking up, they noticed a flying saucer similar to what Drakken had used, except this saucer look more aerodynamic and the cockpit was covered with front, sides, and rear windows. The two side windows slid down to allow the two occupants to pop out their heads. With a smile, they both said that same thing at the same time as they waved. "Hicka-bicka-boo!"

Kim's mouth was wide open. "The Tweebs?" She looked at Ron and noticed he was shocked as well, while Monique and Felix were just surprised.

Jim Possible hoped off the saucer and landed in front of his big sister. "Been awhile since we've last seen you, sis." Tim Possible spoke from the saucer. "Glad we're together on this mission."

"Hold it!" Kim waved, her eyes narrowing at her 14 year-old twin brothers. "What are, you Tweebs, doing here?"

Wade spoke up. "As you know, I take care of Jim and Tim's website, as I did with yours. Shortly after you signed off from your dorm room, I received a hit on the site from the state police. They wanted Team Supreme to help out finding Debra."

Jim continued. "Wade told us you and Ron were also on the case…"

Tim finished. "So we decided to join you."

Jim started. "We can work together…

Tim finished again. "To solve the case!"

Jim and Tim together. "Hoosha!"

Kim frowned as her eyes narrowed further. She could hear Ron, Monique, and Felix chuckling. "Fine," she relented. "Just you two are to follow **my** orders. We can't work together if you decide to do things on your own without my or Ron's knowledge. Agree?"

Jim looked up at Tim. Their faces clearly shown they don't like to be taking orders, but they realized she was right. They both turned to face their big sister. "Agree," they replied.

"Good," she said with a firm face. Her lips then turned into a warm smile. "I'm glad to see you both as well." Kim's eyes scanned Jim from head to toe. He was close to Kim's height now, and given their rate of growth, Kim wouldn't be surprise that the twins would reach Daddy's height or even more by the time they reached 18 years old. Their mission clothes were something of a cross between Team Possible's mission clothes and Kim's blue battle suit. The black shirts have gray stripes as well as the tight gloves. Instead of cargo pants, they wore black tights that also have gray stripes. Their black flat boots were also battle suit enhanced. Each wore a wrist communicator. The only indication to tell Jim and Tim apart was the collars, for Jim wore green and Tim red.

Felix was at awe at the Tweebs' flying vehicle. "When did you two build that?"

Jim answered with a proud grin. "We grew tired depending on others for our transportation…

"So we decided a month ago to build our own," Tim said. "It's not meant for long range transportation…

"Say to another continent."

"But least it help us…"

"Get around…"

"North America…"

"Easily," they finished together.

Kim grinned as she shook her head. "Do you two have a license to fly this thing?"

Jim and Tim looked at Kim like she was wacked. "You've flown a space plane," Jim pointed out.

"And that weather machine," Tim added.

"Without a license!" they both cried.

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Point taken."

Ron immediately came into Kim's view between her and Jim. "As nice as this family reunion is, we still have someone to rescue." Rufus nodded his head.

His words snapped Kim back to why they were there. "Right. Come on." She led her group down the path toward the parking lot with Tim following in the saucer.

"Kim," Wade said. She brought the Kimmunicator back up to see Wade as she walked down the path. "There is something else you should know. I've done some searching on the possible motive to the kidnapping. Are you aware when the next competition event is for Upperton University's girls gymnastics team?"

His words stopped her in her tracks with everyone else doing the same. "Yes," her face showing she realized what Wade was pointing at. "Debra had told me that **tonight** Upperton U would be hosting Arizona Tech."

Wade nodded. "Yes. According to the rules I read, except for physical health reasons, all team members must be in attendance in order for the team to officially compete. If one team member is absent, the team automatically forfeits to the opposing team."

Monique was outraged. "That's not fair! It's not Debra's fault she was kidnapped!"

Wade shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The rules have no exceptions to cover kidnappings. Given the circumstances of the timing of the abduction, I reasoned this is a **high** possible motive. It still doesn't rule out other motives though."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Nevertheless, we still have to find her. We just have to work faster to get her back here before 5 PM." She saw the time on the Kimmunicator and it was sometime past 11 PM already. "That's when they start the competition."

With determination, Kim once again led her friends and family down the path, searching for clues to find their missing friend.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Debra fumed with crossed arms. The ventilation ducts in the room were all small, thus she wouldn't fit in them. Besides, they were all on the high ceiling, so she couldn't reach them anyway. The door was impossible to open from the inside. In all words, as her captor as said, there was no way out.

"You're not going to go anywhere anyway," the stranger's voice spoke out from the speaker. "You might as well relax and wait for the day to pass."

Debra's only response was a growl. After she had learned why she was kidnapped, she was outright angry.

A chuckle was heard from the speaker. "Quite a tiger, aren't you? You might as well accept the inevitable. Upperton U will have no choice but to forfeit, giving the win to your opponents."

"Not that I can help it!" she shouted. "I find it low that Arizona Tech hired someone to kidnap me to allow them to win! That's not fair sportsmanship!"

"Fair sportsmanship has not truly existed. Since the dawn of athletic competition so long ago, there were always those who would do unfair actions to give them the edge over opponents.

"Steroids, for example. Since the 1988 Summer Olympics in South Korea, the athletic world was plagued with scandals over athletes using steroids and other medicines to give them an edge. America in recent years has steroid problems involving baseball and football players.

"Bribery is still in use today regardless how many rules are in place to prevent it. The Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, Utah was rocked with the scandal involving the French judge, who accepted a bribe from the Russians to allow the Russian figure skating pair to win the gold over the Canadians. In the final skating performance, the Russian pair had made an error, while the Canadian pair performed flawlessly. It was clear to anyone that the Canadians should have won the gold, not the Russians.

"So even today, fair sportsmanship does not exist, for there still those today who would find ways to give them the advantage, even it means selling their souls."

Debra blinked. What he said made sense. "What you said is sometimes true, but as long as I'm an athlete, I will **never** play unfairly. My skills and abilities are my own, not created by medicine or genetic manipulation. I've been taught that there will always be someone better than me. If someone does come along and beat me in gymnastics, I will shake her hand with grace and congratulate her. I will not be a sore looser."

There was a short pause of silence before her captor spoke. "You, Miss Tsuda, have an honorable heart. Your pride does not cloud your judgment over others. You are destined to do many great things. You were taught well."

Again Debra blinked. She could easily tell her captor have spoken with some admiration in his voice. The young woman raised an eyebrow. "I find that odd coming from a man, hired to kidnap me in order to force my team to forfeit to our opponents."

He chuckled. "Do you think everyone, who is 'good,' have honorable hearts? Do you think everyone, who is 'bad,' have dishonorable hearts? The world is not black-and-white, Miss Tsuda." With that said, she heard the sound he has turned off his side of the speaker system to prevent her from hearing him.

Debra was left quite confused on the nature of her captor. He certainly did not sound like the typical hired goon out for money.

"_Who **is** he?"_ she pondered.

* * *

As they walked down the path toward the parking lot, the group looked about to see anything out of the ordinary. Yet it seemed that everything looked normal. Then they came across a manhole cover. It was about halfway toward the parking lot.

Looking at the manhole cover, Kim has a hunch. "Wade… Can you pull up any plans involving the university's sewer systems? Where does this manhole lead to?"

"Working," Wade said as he typed fast on his keyboard. "Got it. According to these plans, the sewer, that this manhole covers, leads **outside** the university grounds."

Ron caught on what Kim was thinking. "Thinking they took Debra out this way?"

"Possible," Kim answered. "Wade, what about the security cameras? Surely they should have picked up the kidnappers using this manhole to make the switch."

Checking again the security vids, Wade shook his head. "Nothing. Matter of fact…" He looked more closely to what he saw. "You guys are standing on a **blind** spot."

"A blind spot?" Monique asked.

"Meaning," Kim explained, "that the security cameras **can't** see this manhole or us right now."

"Precisely," Wade agreed before he pressed a button. The small screen began showing various camera angles from multiple cameras. "What you're seeing is real-time footage from the cameras surrounding you. The trees and the bushes are blocking the view of the path and the manhole. Only the twins' saucer can be seen, given it's above the trees."

What Wade showed clinches things for everyone. "No doubt," Felix said, "they took her through the sewer systems."

Ron and Kim took off the manhole cover, before she, taking out a flashlight, looked down into it. The sewer below was big for anyone to walk through it. Kim looked up.

"Alright now," Kim began, "we have to split up." She pointed to Jim. "You and I will follow the sewer to where it leads." Before Ron could protest, Kim pointed to him. "You and Tim will track us above ground."

"Kim--"

"Ron, I think this is best way. This way we will not all be ambushed if there happens to be traps. Besides, I want you to take your bike. If we find Debra, I doubt the saucer will hold all five of us given its size."

Seeing her reasons, Ron nodded.

"What about us?" Monique asked as she gestured to herself and Felix. "We like to help too."

Kim grinned and shook her head. "Having too many people will make us easy targets. The fewer people the better. Besides, why don't you two see whether Loretta could use some company?"

"Okay," Monique relented, even though she was disappointed. Felix nodded.

With everyone in agreement on the plan, Kim nodded to her brother. "Okay, Jim, let's go!"

Kim climbed down the ladder, followed by Jim. Upon reaching the bottom, they shown their flashlights in the direction leading outward from the university. They began to walk."

Seeing that they were on their way, Ron placed the cover back over the manhole before looking up to Tim above the trees. "Come on, Tim! I need to get my bike!"

"Will do, Ron!" Tim shouted back.

With that said, Ron ran toward the boys' dorm where his bike was parked in the nearest parking lot. Tim in the saucer followed.

"Good luck, guys," Monique said as she and Felix watched them leave before they both headed toward the girls' dorms.

* * *

"_I'm bored,"_ Debra mentally said.

It felt like hours has passed since the mysterious stranger has signed off, leaving her alone with her thoughts and feelings. She had eaten some fruit and drank some water. Yet boredom was sinking in for her. There was not much she could do, given she was quite trapped.

She felt her body was telling her something and realized the usual sign of the call of Nature. Looking around, she noticed the room didn't have any bathroom features, for it was just a regular room.

Looking up at the camera above the door, Debra held up a finger. "Excuse me? Do you happen to have a bathroom in this place? It will be quite unsanitary for me to relief myself in this room."

She heard the sound of the speaker being open on the other end. "I figured sooner or later this would happen," the stranger said in the calm matter he always used. "The human body can't hold in for more than the required 24 hours we need to keep you detained. Your escorts will be there shortly to accompany you to the lavatory and back."

Surely enough, a few minutes later, the thick steel door opened to reveal her escorts. Two big men, unshaven, looked quite mean looking. They were the typical goons found at low-down bars.

"Follow these men, Miss Tsuda," the voice said. "And please, do not try to attempt to escape. It would be fruitless."

As she rose from the bed and approached the door, the men gave a wide berth on either side of the door as she exited. Then one of them gestured to follow him. She was led through a wide corridor with the other man taking up the rear. She saw the corridor also has concrete walls and ceiling. It was well lit with lights on the ceiling compare to her room with only one light bulb. Various switches and other electrical features could be seen on the walls.

They passed many doors similar to the one of her room. Yet when they passed a T intersection, she noticed there were double steel doors, instead of one, opposite of the corridor that starts the top junction of the T. It was a sign that those doors must lead to another major area of this structure. _"Maybe it leads outside,"_ she mentally reasoned.

A minute later, the man stopped besides a simple steel door that didn't appeared to be as thick compare to the others. He gestured to it, and Debra opened the knob to find a small lavatory inside. There was just enough room for a toilet and sink she saw as she turned on the single light.

Closing the door, she immediately went about to relief herself on the toilet. As she sat, she looked about. She was disappointed that the air vents were small as her room. Yet her mind was thinking that this could be her chance to escape. Finishing, Debra cleaned herself, make sure she was presentable, and left the small restroom.

As she left, the young woman seized the moment. She brought a quick kick into the stomach of the man who led her, knocking him down. Just as the second man was reacting, she was upon him with a right punch in the face and quick left elbow into the chest, knocking him down. She raced past the second man, down the corridor, to the double doors.

"_Yes!"_ she exclaimed in her head as she reached the doors, her hand touching one of the two doorknobs.

Her body jerked as she felt a surge of electricity flowed through her, making her teeth grit. Her mind was loosing consciousness.

"I told you should not think of escaping, Miss Tsuda," she heard the stranger's voice from above as she felt the electricity stopped. She fell to her knees, realizing that she should have known hidden cameras would have watched her.

"You bastard," Debra harshly whispered before loosing consciousness altogether, her body falling to the floor.

* * *

To be continue in Chapter II 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories that Disney doesn't own are mine. :)

* * *

It has been hours since Kim and Jim began their trek through the underground sewer pipe. So far, they haven't yet reached an exit for anyone to leave. It was dark, damp, and smelly. They hope to find an exit soon.

"Wade," Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Are we any closer to an exit?"

Wade appeared on the screen. "You should soon be coming to an exit. Ron and Tim are approaching your location as we speak."

"Ron?" she spoke into the Kimmunicator. "Are you there?"

Above ground on a small local road devoid of traffic, houses, and people, two vehicles were cruising through the area, which have some trees, but mostly undeveloped land of small hills, untamed bushes, and greenery.

"I read you, Kim," Ron responded through his helmet's speaker. "Tim and I are approaching your location." Not only he have his eyes on the road, but also on two small holographic screens on either side of the inside of his visor. Wade was on one screen, while a road map was on the other with two small red dots slowly moving toward the side of the road ahead. "You're approaching the side of the road up ahead of Tim and I. We're all outside the Tri-Cities city limits now."

Tim was above in the saucer, while Ron was riding on the ground on his Kawasaki 2005 KLV1000 motorcycle.

Ron had bought the bike during the summer of 2005 after graduation. After Kim and him started their relationship, he knew it was indeed time to grow-up as Kim had mentioned in the tree house. He still was somewhat the same loving goof he was, but when it came to missions and the life ahead of him with Kim, he was serious. Thus he had knew that his blue mopped, despite the modifications to it made by the Possibles, was not suited for travel, especially if he have to carry luggage with him between the university and home. So he sold the mopped to someone who would put it to good use and chipped in money to buy the KLV1000. It was a nice practical bike for traveling with removal luggage compartments, which mounted on the rear of the bike. Take off the luggage compartments, and the bike could fly down the highway pretty fast. It was not a high-speeds racing bike, but the KLV1000 was far better handling on a dirt road as it was on the highway compare to any racing bikes, which weren't made for dirt roads. Wade had given him two helmets with the build-in speakers and displays for communications.

Seeing on the map that Tim and him are now coming close to Kim and Jim, Ron pulled off to the side onto a sandy clearing. Looking to the right, he could make out the round metal covering of a manhole not far off the road.

It was not the only thing he saw. Ahead of him, he could easily make out the tracks of a four-wheel vehicle. The sand, that was kick-up, was obviously made when the vehicle sped away in a hurry.

Taking off his helmet and placing it on the bike, Ron strolled over to the manhole with Tim watching over him from the saucer. He managed to pull off the cover, took out a flashlight, and flashed light into the darkness below. Rufus popped up from the pants pocket to look into the hole as well.

"Kim!" he shouted. "Jim!"

"We're here!" Ron could hear Kim's voice echoing from a short distance. "Keep your flashlight on, we can see it and the sunlight!"

A few minutes later, Ron watched as Kim and Jim moved toward the ladder and began to climb up it. Ron offered a hand to his girlfriend as she reached the top.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Kim grinned as she was hoisted out by her boyfriend.

"Any time, my lady." Ron gave his trademark goofy grin. "How was the journey?"

"Nothing we found," Jim said as he came out of the hole. The teen immediately placed the cover over the hole. "Except for the horrible smell. I'm glad we're out of there."

Kim gazed about. "The kidnappers came out here?"

Ron nodded. "Have to be. It's next to a road, and I found something to prove it. Tire tracks."

Her green eyes met his brown ones. "Show me," she nearly demanded. Ron just grin, for he knew her demanding nature was a part of the KP he loved.

As he led Kim and Jim back to the road, he led them to the tire tracks. Upon closing in on the tracks, the three of them noticed something else. Footprints.

"Those footprints lead from the manhole to the tracks," Kim pointed out. Taking out the Kimmunicator again, she bent down to one of the footprints. "There is some dirt in the sand of one of prints." She took out a tweezer and placed an example in the Kimmunicator's analysis pad. "Wade, analyze this dirt. Is it from the sewer?"

Wade, on the tiny screen, typed on his keyboard before nodding. "Affirmative. It matches that of what can be found in the sewer."

"So they did came this way," Jim confirmed.

"The question is," Tim's voice can be heard through the Kimmunicator and Jim's wrist communicator, "where did they went from here?"

Wade replied as the screen changed to a map of the area. "The road you're on leads to a major county road that connects to the interstate."

Studying the map, Kim pointed the obvious out. "The interstate south enters the Tri-Cities area again, so I doubt they would head south. It's obvious they went north out of the area, if they want to hide."

Ron brought up the next question. "So where would they go? They would be far away by now if they're still driving."

Rufus noticed something in the tire tracks. He jumped out of Ron's pants pocket and went into the tire tracks.

"Found something, buddy?" Ron asked as he, Kim, and Jim followed the little mole rat. They saw he was next to small clumps of dirt in the sand of the tire tracks.

Shrugging, Ron gave a frown. "The dirt could easily be from the dirt bottom from below the sand, Rufus."

"Maybe," Kim said before picking up an example to place in the analysis pad. "Wade, analysis on this new dirt example from the tire tracks."

"Working," Wade replied. "It appears to be just regular dirt." A few more keystrokes later. "However, there seems to be microscopic life in it."

Kim frowned. "Wade, all dirt have some form of microscopic life in them."

"Not this microscopic life," Wade countered. "It can only be found near large amounts of water."

Kim's eyebrow rose. "I doubtful the kidnappers would take Debra to the reservoir that the sewer leads. Too many people there." An idea came to her head. "Wade, are there any major lakes north of here nearby the interstate?"

After a few keystrokes, Wade nodded. "There are two." He pulled up the map of the area north of the Tri-Cities area. "One lake is a recreational lake." The screen outlined the lake east of the interstate. "There are various houses and businesses around there. The other lake," the screen outlined the lake northwest of the interstate and the first lake, "is abandoned. It's on Federal land and the Federal government has closed off this lake for environmental protection. Hmmmm…."

"What?" Kim asked.

Wade grinned like he hit the jackpot. "Found something interesting. According to Federal records, there's an abandoned bunker along side the abandoned lake. It was constructed decades ago during heart of the Cold War."

Kim's expression slowly matched that of her tech man. "Bingo."

"How do we know that this is really the place they went?" Ron inquired.

"It's the only lead we have, Ron," Kim answered back, as Rufus climbed back into Ron's pants pocket.

"It'll take you nearly an hour to get to the bunker," Wade mentioned.

"Then we have no time to waste," Kim responded with purpose as she turned toward Ron's bike. "Let's go!"

Kim grabbed the second helmet, strapped at the back of the bike, and put it on as Ron placed on his. They mounted the bike as Jim stepped into the saucer after Tim has lowered it to allow him to enter. Ron sped the bike, with sand kicking, out onto the road with the twins' saucer close behind. They soon were on the interstate heading north bound.

* * *

She slowly awoken and groaned when she felt her body ached. Debra gradually sat up and glanced around. It did not come to a surprise to her that she was back in the enclosed room. She had felt sure she had a chance of escaping after she had punched the goons, but that electrical door certainly dashed her chance.

"Your body only absorbed a small amount of electricity, Miss Tsuda," the stranger's voice came as usual from the speaker. "Enough to render you unconscious but not enough do you bodily harm."

She couldn't help but sneer. "I'm **so** touched you're concern for my welfare."

"Given your skills, I figured it would be best to install some… **precautions** to prevent you from escaping. I was not surprised you made an attempt."

Her patience was wearing thin. "Who are **you**!"

She heard that distinctive chuckle. "Again, do you think I'm going to tell you? I'll just leave that to your imagination." With that said, she heard the speaker turned off.

A growl escaped her lips. The young woman certainly has enough of her captor and wanted out of this place.

"No way my team is going to loose! I'll find out a way out!" 

Even with her determination, boasted by her anger, she again remembered that escaping from this room was impossible. Yet she couldn't help but think of her friend's family motto, which her friend had told her many times when faced with impossible tasks.

"'_Anything is possible, for a Possible.'"_ Debra wasn't a Possible, but she sure wasn't going to give up hope.

She grinned. _"The next time someone opens that door, I'll be ready."_

* * *

Kim slowly and silently walked through the woods as she approached her final destination with Ron just behind her. Upon arriving at the lake, they had found a dirt road that went to the bunker, given the location of where the bunker was on the map compare to the location of the dirt road. Ron had parked his bike behind some bushes, and Kim had ordered her brothers to stand guard as backup. She had known it was best to approach the bunker silently to prevent being spotted.

As they approached, both silently fell to their knees behind a tree upon seeing their objective. Alongside a hill above the lake and surrounded by woods, three walls of the bunker could be seen. Team Possible could see the front wall have two doors, one personnel door and one vehicle garage door. The garage door was made of thin metal. The other two sidewalls disappeared into the ground. They could make out only one guard.

"Wade," Kim whispered into her Kimmunicator. "We're at the bunker. We can make out one guard, but we haven't seen anyone else. Are you reading anyone else besides the guard?"

The young super genius shook his head. "Negative," he whispered back. "Other than you, Ron, Rufus, and the guard, there is no one else close-by."

"Can you read anything from **inside** the bunker?"

After a few moments, again he shook his head. "Other than the energy signature of the bunker's electrical turbine generator, I can't scan anything else. The walls are thick enough to block my scans to make out any details."

Kim sighed grimly. "Just only one guard?"

Ron shrugged. "They probably didn't expect anyone to knew of the switch back at the university," he replied softly.

"Maybe," she responded, not entirely convinced. "Anyway," she turned to face Ron, "I'll come around the back to the top of the bunker. Once I'm in position, you distract the guard so I can take him out."

"I'm always the distraction," the blonde casually joked.

His redhead girlfriend chuckled softly. "Yes, you are, but you'll always be **my** distraction." With that said, she made off to circle the bunker.

A few minutes later, Ron could see Kim slowly coming over the top of the bunker and was finally in position. Ron figured the best way to distract the guy was the simple direct approach.

"Yo, dude!" he walked out of the woods and approached the guard, who was unarmed and was surprised to see someone here. The man was the typical goon found at bars. "I've lost my way. Can you help me find the way to Upperton?"

The guard snorted with a laugh and approached Ron. "Sorry, pal, but the only place you're going is to dreamland as I punch your lights out."

Ron crossed his arms and smiled. "I don't think so."

Kim jumped off the roof and kicked the guard in the back onto the ground. As he rolled over, Kim gave a hard punch across the face, knocking him out.

"Come on," she said as she led the way to the personnel door.

After making sure the door was not booby trapped, Kim slowly turned the knob and found the door was open. Pushing it open, she gazed inside.

Inside was a large vehicle service bay one story down at the end of a single vehicle ramp that reaches up to the garage door. It was large enough to house various small vehicles and equipment. She could make out only one other entrance to the bay, which were two double doors at the other side of the bay. The only vehicle in the entire bay was a slightly muddy 4x4 truck parked at the bottom of the ramp, facing the ramp.

Seeing no one, Kim, with Ron following, walked the short distance to the ramp and down it to the bottom of the bay. They journeyed across the bay to the double doors, which faced the ramp and the parked truck's rear.

Team Possible examined the door and found electrical wires connected to the metal frame.

"No doubt these doors are electrified," Kim said before pulling out a surge-protected wire cutter.

As she cut the wires, she couldn't help but shake her head. "This is all just **too** easy. It all feels too—"

"Trappish?" Ron finished.

Her lips slightly curved up. She remembered Ron saying that when they had rescued her dad from Drakken's abandoned lair two years ago. "Still not a word, but yes, that's the gist of it."

Putting away the cutters, Kim again turned the doorknob and found it was open. She pushed the door open and strolled inside. Team Possible found themselves at a T-intersection.

"Which way?" Ron asked as they gazed down each of the three corridors.

Kim took out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we're inside. Can you make out anything?"

Wade typed on his keyboard. "Yes, I'm picking up someone in a room down the corridor to your left."

Nodding, Kim strolled with caution down the hall with Ron looking out from behind. A few moments later, they reached a thick steel door.

"A single person is behind this door," Wade said.

"Debra?" Ron asked.

"Could be," Kim replied. "One way to find out. Open it."

Before Kim could do anything, Ron reached out, turned the knob, and pushed the door open slowly to look inside.

Suddenly the door swung wide open and a hand grabbed Ron by the arm, flinging him into the room into the opposite wall.

"RON!" Kim cried out as she ran into the room, only to confront a fist coming at her face. She blocked the fist and quickly blocked a sidekick. Her eyes went wide at the face of her attacker.

"DEBRA!" she shouted as her body posed for another attack.

In shock, Debra froze, body posed to attack. "KIM?" She looked over to the person she flung into the wall. He was now sprawled upside down on the bed with Rufus on top of his chest after the little guy fell out of the pants pocket. "RON?"

"Ugh!" Ron groaned. "Nice to see you too, Deb."

"What are you guys doing here?" Debra asked, still in shock.

Kim let out a breath of relief as her body relaxed. "Rescuing you."

"Some rescue," Debra replied, turning from Kim to Ron, who was righting himself off the bed with Rufus on his shoulder.

Kim shook her head with a slight grin as she took the other woman by the arm. "No time for small talk, Debra. We have to get out of here!" She pulled Debra through the door and raced down the hall.

"Wait up!" Ron cried as he ran after them.

The three ran down the corridor, and as they approached the double doors, Debra pointed to them. "Those doors are electrified. I tried to escape before and got zapped by them."

"No prob," Kim responded. "Ron and I already had cut the wires on the way in."

They quickly opened the doors and ran into the service bay, only to stop in their tracks at the sight before them. There were now 20 goons in the bay now. All of them were facing the trio as they smiled wickedly.

"Really," a voice was heard from speakers throughout the bay. "Do you think I would make it this easy for you to escape?"

"How?" Kim asked as her body posed in defense mode, noticing Debra has done the same. "We've detected no one other than the lone guard."

The voice of Debra's captor chuckled. "I'm quite aware of Mr. Load's technical expertise, Miss Possible, thus I placed my men outside your scanning range. Once you were inside, it was easy to move my men in to block the bunker's entrance.

"As for your brothers, Team Supreme, they're being dealt with as we speak. All of you are going to stay here for the duration of Miss Tsuda's stay."

"No way!" Debra yelled. "We're going to get back to the university, and then I'm going to help my team beat Arizona Tech's butt! You're not going to force my team to forfeit!"

Kim's eyes narrowed on Debra's news. "We've figured that have to be one of the motives for your kidnapping, Deb."

Ron shook his head. "Oh, come on! How lame and original can a villain get? Kidnapping to force a gymanastic team to forfeit a game? Using the old 'Let's hide and wait for the good guys to come in before springing the trap' trap?" Kim and Debra looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking at the blonde man. "It's getting old you know."

"RON!" Kim and Debra hollered as they rolled their eyes as they turned their heads away. He winced as Rufus shook his head.

"Amusing," the voice softly laughed. "Men, attack!" The 20 goons came right at the trio.

Kim hard punched a goon in a face as he swung a fist at her before kicking another in the stomach. She jumped over two before giving a roundhouse kick across their faces as they turned to face her.

Debra kicked one in the chest with both feet, back flipping off him to land on her hands to kick two more goons in the face before pushing off her hands to land on her feet. She ducked a fist before she punched the attacker in the stomach and then bringing her knee up into his chin as he bent over from the stomach punch.

Ducking a fist, Ron brought his hand up, palm flat, to hit the goon in face with the hard edge of his palm. He dodged sideways to avoid a kick before rising up quickly to elbow punch the goon on his side. As another came at him, he back flipped to kick him with both feet. Yet when another came at the blonde man from behind him, the thug was balled over by another goon, who was thrown at him. Ron turned to see who threw the guy.

"Watch your back, Ron!" Debra called out as she dodged a fist and returned with her own fist into the attacker's face.

"Thanks for the save, Deb!" he called back swiftly before focusing again on the battle. It was obvious to Ron that these thugs have no martial arts training what so ever. His mystical monkey powers, combined with the martial arts exercises he had with Kim in the past two years, was giving him the edge.

Even Rufus, for a few moments, participated in the battle. He has bitten and clawed a few bad guys before scampering up the ramp to watch the battle on a guardrail. The pink mole rat knew he would be a hinder to Ron if he had stayed with him.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, the battle was nearly over. Kim and Debra joined forces to clip off the remaining three creeps. Each kicked in the face one guy each before both quickly brought the back of their hands up simultaneously to backhand the final goon in the face.

Yet it was not quite over.

A man, dressed in the black of a ninja with a mask, dropped from the ceiling unexpectedly. Before Kim and Debra could respond, he already took Kim by the arm and flung her at Ron, knocking them both down.

Debra punched at his face, and he blocked it. She immediately brought a sidekick, and it too was stopped. The masked man then counterattacked with kicks and punches of his own. In the mist of the fray, Kim rejoined the battle and soon both women were working together to bring down the masked warrior. Yet for both, they realized this newcomer was highly trained. Each lady managed, by luck, to bring a blow to him, and in turn, he managed to occasionally hurt each of her.

Completely ignored, Ron realized this new guy was trouble. He ran up the ramp to the doors and found each door was now locked.

"They're locked!" Ron cried as he turned to face Rufus. His little buddy jumped up and down while pointing at the truck.

"Good idea!" Ron caught to what Rufus was getting at. Speedily picking up Rufus and placing him in his pants pocket, he sprinted down the ramp to the truck and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Where are the keys?" He looked around frantically, before he pulled down the sun visor and the keys plopped into his hands from its hiding place. He chuckled as he started the truck. "That hiding place from 'Terminator 2' is so old."

Putting the automatic into gear, Ron pressed the gas and sped the truck up the ramp straight through the thin metal garage door. Going through the door banged up the front of the truck and the tires now were slashed and flat. It wasn't going anywhere, and the back was partly blocking the opening with some room on the sides for a person to get through.

The crash had momentarily disoriented the three fighters before they resumed the fight.

"Debra!" Kim called out as she dodged a sidekick and brought up her own foot in response. "Get out of here! I'll keep this guy busy!"

"No way!" Debra cried as she aimed a chop into the guy's midsection only to have it blocked. "We can beat him!"

"Way!" Kim retorted, avoiding a sideswipe. "Your team needs you!"

The gymnastic champion couldn't ignore her friend's reasoning, for she was right. With a final kick aimed at his head, which was deflected, Debra back flipped out of his range before racing up the ramp toward the opening.

"Come on! It's all clear out here!" Ron called out from the other side of the opening from the backside of the truck. Rufus too was gesturing to hurry from his pants pocket. Debra reached the opening and was going through it.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

The next thing both knew three sharp throwing-stars were imbedded in the twisted metal of the garage door not far from their heads, causing their eyes to go wide.

"Hey!" Ron shouted to the masked man, still fighting with Kim. "What are trying to do?"

"I think he was trying to stop me, Ron," Debra answered as she quickly gotten through to the other side.

With Debra safely through, Ron turned to his teammate, still battling the masked man. "KIM!"

Kim had seen the warrior threw the throwing-stars and was glad Debra was safe now. It was time for her to leave as well.

She quickly produced a smoke grenade, given to her by Jim during the sewer journey, and threw it on the floor. The smoke blinded the warrior, for the smoke was thick. Before he could clear through it, he saw Possible was already up the ramp and going through the opening.

"Let them go," the voice said through the speakers around him after Kim left. "We got what we came for."

* * *

The three young adults ran up the dirt road, Debra leading. Looking back, they realized they were not being followed.

"Why are they're not following?" Ron asked bewildered.

"No idea," Kim said as she turned around to continue up the road. Then she remembered something.

"Tim! Jim!" She had forgotten about them. She ran past Ron and Debra toward the area where she last saw her twin brothers.

"Tim! Jim!" Kim called out. She saw the Tweebs' saucer bent up on the ground like it had crashed.

"Here, sis," Jim answered as he stepped out behind a tree with Tim following. They looked dishevel, like they were fighting.

"What happened?" Ron asked. "Some bad dude, when he cornered us in the bunker, said he would come after you."

The tweebs nodded. "Yes," Jim started, "we were ambushed..."

Tim continued. "By least three ninja guys."

"They took down our saucer…"

"With an electromagnetic scrambler disk." Tim held up a small disk and then pointed to the down saucer.

"After we crashed, we were fighting…"

"Them hand-to-hand for minutes until…"

"They suddenly retreated."

Both twins replied together. "We have no clue why."

Kim sighed in relief. "Least you two are safe."

"Guys," Wade called out from the Kimmunicator. Kim held up the PDA. "We don't have time. If Debra is to make it back in time for the competition, she has to leave **now**." Kim saw the time was a few minutes to 4 PM, and the clock was ticking.

"Right," Kim nodded to Wade's advice. "Ron—"

"One step ahead of you, KP!" Ron nearly shouted as he went up further up the dirt road to the bushes where his motorcycle was hidden. He went behind the bushes and pushed out the bike. "It looks okay." He gestured with his hand to Debra. "Come on, Deb. Hop on. No time to loose!"

As Debra approached the bike as Ron straddled it, she turned to Kim, Jim, and Tim. "But what about you guys?"

Wade spoke up. "Don't worry. When you guys were fighting the bad guys, I alerted the police. They should be here soon. Kim, Tim, and Jim will be fine."

"Go, Deb," Kim nodded toward the bike as Ron placed on his helmet and took the spare one in his hand. "We'll be okay."

Nodding, Debra turned, took the spare helmet from Ron, and put it on. She sat behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist.

With dirt flying, Ron hustled the bike up the dirt road to the paved tarmec road. They zoomed away down the road pretty fast.

* * *

For Debra, there were many times in her life that she was scared. Yet she knew that none of her previous times would ever compared to what she was feeling now. Scared? She was down out frightened.

Ron was speeding down the southbound side of the interstate well above the speed limit, zipping in and out of lanes like a mad man. This made Debra tightened her arms around his waist, for this reminded her of the speeder bike scene from _Return of the Jedi_. Ron certainly wasn't going as fast as the speeder bikes in the movie, yet that was a movie, this was reality.

"Easy, Deb," she heard Ron through the speakers inside her helmet. "Loosen up a bit on the arms, will ya?"

"Sorry," Debra said and she replied to relax her grip on Ron a bit. "Just you're going **way** too fast! Motorbikes don't have seatbelts, you know! And what about the highway police? I'm not going to get back to help my team, if we're pulled over for speeding!"

A screen popped up on the inside of Debra's helmet visor, showing Wade. "No prob, Debra," the teen tech wizard said. "I had alerted all authorities that you're on your way back to Upperton U and provided them a description of Ron's bike. They will not stop you. Matter of fact, they should be escorting you now."

"Escorting?" She turned her head all around. "I don't see any patrol cars." Her eyes then went upward to her right and saw the white and blue helicopter with the word 'Police' on it.

"Yep, that's them," Wade confirmed.

"Wait, you can see them?"

Wade beamed as Debra continued to gaze at the copter. "Sure do. Your helmets have small cameras mounted inside to the left of the visor. Whatever either of you sees, I see."

Besides the police copter, the young woman noticed another copter even further away from the police copter. "They have two copters escorting us?"

Wade typed on his keyboard, and a separate screen appeared inside the visor's right side. It showed the second copter, and the view zoomed in to see more details. "That's a news copter," Wade reported.

"The news?" Debra asked as she turned her head around to face the road ahead.

"Yep," Wade nodded. "Your kidnapping has made headlines throughout the Tri-Cities area. Not only that, but also the news of Team Possible's return." He typed a few keys and the display of the news copter blipped out.

Ron frowned. "We've only done so to help Debra. Kim and I are not looking to return to doing missions."

A smirk appeared on Wade's face. "Well, you and Kim have to face the news media, my friend. You two have to tell them that." Wade chuckled as Ron groaned.

Debra giggled. "Birds of a feather flock together, Ron. I also have to face the news media. We three should stick together to face them."

"The Three Musketeers, eh?" Ron amused with a smirk.

"Something like that, yes." Debra chuckled.

Her blue eyes suddenly went wide. "AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as Ron zoomed through between two semi trucks. "RON!" Debra could see that even Wade's face was scared upon seeing what she saw.

"Relax, will ya!" Ron cracked.

"Relax? Relax!" Debra grated. "You went between two semi trucks, and you're telling me to **relax**!"

Wade frowned. "Nice going, Ron. I just have gotten her to relax before you pulled the 'semi sandwich' maneuver there."

"Sorry," Ron said. "All three lanes were blocked. Going between the trucks was the only way around them!"

"Wade," Debra pleaded. "Please tell me that Ron had speed like this before, thus he does know what he's doing."

The young man rubbed the back of his head. "Well—"

"This is my first time," the freckled blonde bike driver interrupted

"First time?" Debra whispered.

A sympathetic look came to Wade's face. "Ron always had obeyed the speed limits before, but since you have to get back to the university before 5 PM, well…" He shrugged. Debra only slightly bobbed her head.

Looking at his computer screen, Wade typed a few keys. "This should perk you up, Debra. You're nearing your exit now."

Debra looked ahead to the right and surely enough could make out the few tallest structures of the surrounding area as they drew near them. One of them happened to be the tallest – Upperton University's clock tower.

"Yes!" she cried out, smiling. "We're almost there!"

Surely enough, a few minutes later, Ron, slowing down, pulled down the exit ramp and turned onto the main street of the university town, heading toward the campus.

* * *

Coach Stirling was getting nervous, and he didn't like the feeling at all. "I assure you she'll be here. The news reported that she was on her way."

The head judge of the competition just shrugged. "We're not going to give extensions," he said. "If your athlete is not here in five minutes, you have to forfeit. Rules are rules."

"I don't think so!" a female voice called out. Everyone in the gym turned to see Debra standing at one of the main entrances. "If you think of forfeiting, Coach, you can stop thinking that now. Arizona Tech is not going to win today!"

Loud applause and cheering thundered throughout the gym from every supporter of Upperton U. Coach Stirling grinned before facing the head judge with a smirk. "Bring it on," he said.

Assistant Coach Lisa Hunter ushered Debra into the girl's locker room to help her change and to set up her hair in the usual bun she wore. Minutes later, Upperton U's star gymnastic athlete was ready for action.

Arizona Tech didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"And that's pretty much it," Wade said through the Kimmunicator, as Kim held it, for everyone to hear in Debra's dorm room. "The authorities found no evidence that Arizona Tech ever was involved with Debra's kidnapping."

Debra, dressed in jeans and an Upperton U sweatshirt with her long hair pulled back on the back of her head by a hair claw clip, frowned as she sat at her desk's chair. "That doesn't make any sense! I know clearly what my abductor had said to me! He claimed he was hired by Arizona Tech to kidnap me in order to force my team to forfeit!"

All the other occupants in the crowded room, namely Kim, Ron, Monique, Felix, George Castle, and Loretta, looked at her sympathetically. Kim, standing next to Debra's right, placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. "It seemed you were lied to, Debra."

Turning her head to look out the window at the night sky and lights of Upperton U, Debra's mind was whirling in confusion.

It had been several days now since the day of the abduction, and a lot had happened since.

Kim, Tim, and Jim had found a ride back with the police, and Wade called in one of Kim's favors to haul the twins' saucer back to the Possible residence.

The police and FBI, who were involved given a crime was committed on federal land, had rounded up the thugs at the bunker, and all of them claimed they were hired with no connections to any organizations. Back tracing to who hired the goons came up empty. The authorities also hadn't found anything regarding the mysterious ninja warriors; given the large bunker also has other entrances than the main one through the service bay. A thorough search of the bunker revealed a room with monitors and other equipment to control the bunker's cameras and speaker systems. A videodisk recorder, attached to the camera system, was found empty.

The day after Arizona Tech's defeat, Team Possible, Team Supreme, and Debra had held a news conference at the student center. They all told their stories and answered the reporters' questions the best they could. Kim and Ron made it clear that Team Possible had only came out this time to help their friend. Debra's story, which had been told to the authorities before the conference, caused a firestorm of conspiracy stories regarding Arizona Tech. A full investigation was launched into Arizona Tech's involvement in the kidnapping.

Yet now, after several days of investigation, Wade reported that Arizona Tech was innocent. Debra just couldn't believe it.

"I'm with Debra," Loretta said from her desk's chair. "It doesn't make any sense. Why bother to go out the way to kidnap her, keep her confined, and fight like Hell to keep her from escaping?"

"Yes," Kim agreed. "I find that very odd, now that Arizona Tech has been cleared of being involved. That masked warrior didn't even bother to come after us after we fled the bunker."

"Not to mention those ninjas who attacked Jim and Tim," Ron added as he sat on Debra's bed to Kim's right. Rufus, standing on Ron's shoulder, nodded and said, "Uh, uh."

Wade cut in. "That electromagnetic scrambler disk that took out the saucer is quite advance. It's almost similar to ones I developed. Whoever was behind this whole affair no doubt has the latest in high tech technology."

Kim sighed. "The authorities are ready to cold-file this case, given the lack of evidence and clear motive for the kidnapping." She turned to look at Debra, who had turned around to look up back at her. "Far as we're concerned, we'll leave it open until further evidence can be found."

Debra gave a small smile. "Thank you, Kim."

"You feeling okay, Debbie?" Monique asked from Loretta's bed.

Looking around at her friends, the young woman shrugged with a feeble grin. "Bit disoriented from all that had happened. I'll be okay."

George gave a grin. "How about you come back to our dorm room," he gestured to himself and Ron next to him, "for another round of Zombie Mayhem?" It was cleared Ron's roommate was trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Ha!" Monique laughed. She pointed to Felix, George, and Ron. "Deb has kicked your butts in that game! You boys don't know when to surrender!"

Felix smirked. "We don't know the meaning of the word 'surrender'."

"That's right!" George added. "We'll get one over her yet!"

Ron joined in. "We already planned our next game with Deb."

Monique crossed her arms as she grinned smugly. "I wouldn't be surprise if you guys are using cheat codes now."

"We are not!" the three boys cried out simultaneously, causing Kim, Loretta, and Debra to laugh out loud.

Coming down from her laughter, Debra smiled at her friends. As the boys and Monique continued to trade friendly barbs with Kim and Loretta watching, the freshman student turned around to again look out the windows, her mind focusing on her recent ordeal and her captor.

"_For some strange reason, my captor's voice sound oddly familiar to me. I just can't place it."_

* * *

"As you expected, the authorities couldn't trace us."

"Of course," the man said with confidence. "I made absolutely sure when I planned this operation that no trace would be left to backtrack. The abduction was made to look like a complex ruse operation yet simple for Team Possible to trace." The man placed a videodisk in a player and pressed the play button.

The other came up behind the man to watch the video as well. "Was it wise to get Team Possible involved? They're a quite formidable team, even two years inexperienced."

"They're just a means to an end. We got what we had sought." He pointed to the video being played on the TV set.

"Are you certain she's the one?"

The man nodded. "Quite certain," he answered as they watched the video of the fight in the bunker's service bay. "Her skills are superbly sharp as you certainly had found out as you fought her. This test has proved she is the one we seek." He froze the video before turning to his aid.

"Phase I is complete. Begin preparations for Phase II."

The aid bowed. "It will be done, Master."

As the aid left, the man, known as Master, turned back to the TV set and smiled, with a glint in his eye, at the frozen video image of Debra Oxford Tsuda.

The End

* * *

After-story A/N: Whoa! This certainly has been a long story for me to write. Took me the better part of two weeks to finish it as I wrote it piece by piece, and I'm quite pleased with it. I like to get some thoughts out of my head here.

1) FF-dot-Net certainly has a strange way of editting out things when one upload stories. There are times I want to keep say an explanation point after a question mark to show the character was asking a question quite forceably. Yet given I can't keep such an arranagment of multiple sentence marks, I have to compromise by leaving either the question mark or the explanation point. Thus why there are some questions in this story that have an explanation mark instead of the question mark, given I want to keep the notion the character was angry, etc.

2) The way I see it, Ron certainly can't be the exact same person he was in the KP series. I like the notion that he has grown and would put in his best when it comes to helping Kim, especially on missions. He's still the same goof, but more mature now. One can't expect Kim and Ron and their friends to remain exactly the same after high school. So if anyone thinks Ron is OOC here, just remember that even love can change a person. After Kim and him started their relationship, I have a strong hunch he would slightly change for the better to help the woman he loves. :)

3) So what's wrong with Ron having a motorcycle? It certainly is a step-up from the mopped he had in "StD". I had envisioned the interstate scene before I had started this story, and I knew in order to write it down, I had to have Ron owning a motorcycle. As for the bike I had chosen, the 2005 Kawasaki KLV1000, I'm no motorcycle expert or fan. I'm sure others will point out to me there are far better bikes for Ron's needs than the KLV1000, yet I didn't have the time to do a thorough research to find the 'perfect' bike. Doing a Google search, I read through several bikes, until I came across the KLV1000. It looks like a racer yet has the abilities to drive off tarmec. The luggage accessories clinched it for me that it would ideal for a university student. If anyone wants to see what the bike looks like, go here – http-colon-slash-slash-www-dot-fyldesuperbikes-dot-co-dot-uk-slash-kawasaki-underline-klv1000-underline-05-dot-html.

4) I'm not a sports expert or fan, thus I have no knowledge of how the rules work in the gymnastic's world regarding situations like what had happened in this story. The 'forfeit' rule was made by me in order to bring a dramatic atmosphere to why Debra was kidnapped. Remember, this is just a story and doesn't mean to reflect **everything** in reality.

5) I can already hear people eager to find out who is this mysterious man who has an interest in Debra. Rest assure that over the course of several stories, his identity will be reveal as to why he has an interest in Miss Tsuda. Yet don't expect the next story to start off where this story left off. Remember that Deb, Kim, Ron, and company still have university life, so I'll be writing a story or two before the start of 'Phase II'. Afterall, it'll take some time before 'Phase II' will be ready, and 'Master' is quite patient. :)


End file.
